Many polymeric materials are useful in sealants that are used, for example, to fill in cracks, crevices or gaps in structural units and to fill spaces between neighboring panels, joints or building units. In some cases they serve to prevent water, wind, dirt, or other contaminants from passing through openings or spaces such as joints or gaps. It is sometimes advantageous for sealants to be capable of absorbing shear, compression, and extension stresses exerted thereon caused by shifting movement of one or more structural units to which the sealants are attached (for example, due to shrinking or swelling brought on by variations in temperature, moisture, or wear). Sealant additives such as plasticizers are often used to adjust properties such as glass transition temperature, extrudability, cure hardness or elasticity. In some applications it is advantageous for a caulk or sealant to be capable of receiving paint. In some applications it is advantageous for a caulk or sealant to be capable of resisting pick-up (i.e. adhesion) of soil or dirt. There is a continuing need for plasticizers and other additives useful in sealant compositions to convey these favorable properties.